He's Mine! He Just Doesn't Know It Yet
by Pineapple Lump
Summary: Gil just doesn't seem to realise that being the servant of Alice's manservant makes him belong to her as well. Well, Alice is going to change that. Alice/Gil my next couple oneshot


Hey!  
I've been sick for the last couple of days so I've been reeeeeaaallly bored.  
So, here's the next couple fic. This one's Gil/Alice for wooper134!  
And for Tomo-chan who left a review for the Rufus/Cheryl, I think it was omake 9. I found the scans and translations on a Pandora-hearts-abyss forum if that helps.  
Thanks for all the reviews so far ^_^

The couples standings are so far…:  
1) Sharon/Break  
2) Cheryl/Rufus  
3) Oz/Alice  
4) Jack/Alice  
(if you have no idea what's going on, in short I'm making a whole bunch of PH couple fanfics to see which one is most popular. Those are the results so far!)

Disclaimer: if I had three wishes I would own Pandora Hearts. But I don't. PH belongs to Jun Mochizuki!

* * *

Oz watched as Alice and Gil fought over Alice stealing his meat again, while Sharon sipped her tea and Break …well… he was probably off hiding in a closet somewhere where he could still see the action.

"No Seaweed Head! I'm a growing girl! I need more food than you!" Alice shoved more of the meat into her mouth, teasing Gil.

"Like abyss you stupid rabbit!" Gil, having longer limbs, reached the last of what Alice had taken.

"Ha!" Gil shouted in triumph. He paused and looked at the Alice-slobber covered meat. Alice was now the one looking victorious.

Gil groaned and tossed the meat back to her. Alice caught it in her mouth and swallowed it whole.

Gil sighed and sat back down in his seat next to Oz. It was clear that this wasn't the first war battle he'd lost against Alice.

"I win again, Seaweed Head," Alice smirked. Gil just got up and put a cigarette in his mouse before he put his foot there.

Gil moved to the edge of the balcony, over looking the garden before he lit the smoke. He made sure he was downwind of everyone else, not wanting them to catch any of the smoke. Well, maybe Alice, but she was sitting next to Oz. When Sharon came to take her away, Gil threw out the smoke. He wouldn't need it when Alice wasn't there.

* * *

"Sharon…" Alice gagged slightly and swallowed. "Onee…chan… Sharon, so I really have to do this? I mean, what's the big deal about love? You can't even eat it!"

Uh oh. Wrong question.

"What's the big deal about _love_?" Sharon gasped, horrified. "Oh Alice, so much you have to learn!" And Sharon launched into the importance of romance.

About half an hour later, Alice was pushed onto a seat in front of Sharon's collections of romances. Alice just sighed and got ready to tune herself out. It was the same thing every time really.

Alice yawned as Sharon launched into it, going into a story about a princess and a servant. Bo-ring.

"You see, the princess is upper class," Sharon said with a heart felt sigh. "But he keeps trying. Normally a princess wouldn't notice a servant like him, but he decides to argue with her instead, as if he doesn't realise he's a servant."

Alice huffed. That sounded like the Seaweed Head. He was hers, but didn't seem to realise that being the servant of her manservant made him belong to her as well. And he called _her _dumb.

"What happens next?" Alice asked, vaguely interested.

Sharon skipped a few pages. "Here, the princess and servant fight, over food this time," Sharon said. "The servant says that the princess is eating too much. He loses the fight of course then looks over at the garden, wishing to himself that he could make the princess his."

Wow, Alice thought. That was what happened before, wasn't it? Freaky.

"Ok, skip to the end," Alice said. Seeing the look on Sharon's face, she quickly added 'please.'

Sharon smiled and did as Alice asked. Here, there was a picture of the servant bowing down on one knee with the princess's left hand in one of his, seemingly placing something on her finger.

Alice leapt off the chair in joy. Gil was finally going to submit to her!

"Oh Alice, you understand!" Sharon cried happily. She didn't seem to realise that Alice didn't know what any of it really meant.

"Yes! Ok, how did this happen?" Alice asked, flicking through the book herself. Sharon just smiled and watched, touched that Alice seemingly understood romance.

Break appeared out of the cupboard (as he does) and smiled. Seeing as Alice seemed occupied, he took Sharon away for some kind of Pandora business leaving Alice to try and figure out how to make Gil submit to her.

Alice started to scan through all the pages from the fight over food on the balcony to the ending. She didn't understand what half the words like 'marry' and so on meant, but she didn't care.

Alice quickly gave up flicking through all the pages and just skipped to the end where the servant was on his knees. She just wanted Gil to bow down to her like he was supposed to.

* * *

Gil stepped out of the bathroom attached to his room, drying his hair after his shower. He couldn't be bothered going to the Pandora meeting, and Oz was with Ada, so he didn't want to disturb him. They had ten years of catching up to do.

When there was a knock on the door, Gil threw on a shirt before Alice burst in. She had her nose in a book. Alice glanced up at him briefly before turning back to the book.

"What are you doing here, stupid Rabbit?" Gil asked, not in any mood to deal with the chain.

" 'I thought about what you said'," Alice read. " 'And I agree.'" She looked up at Gil, waiting for his response.

Gil just stared at her.

"…Huh?"

Alice threw the book at him.

"That's not how it's supposed to go!" Alice shouted. "You're supposed to get down on one knee before me! Now, bow like the servant you are!"

Gil, who had been knocked to the ground by the force of Alice's threw, got up and threw the book back at the stupid Rabbit.

"What are you on about?" Gil shouted. "Don't just storm into my room and demand that I bow down to you!"

"Stupid Seaweed Head! That's what the book says! You have to!"

"WHAT ARE YOU EVEN TALKING ABOUT?"

Alice stopped her shouting for a moment and sighed. This surprised Gil and he cooled down too. She actually looked…kind of… human?

"Ok, maybe I'm a little pushy some times," Alice admitted. "But you can be too!"

Gil sat on his bed, looking at the Rabbit looking up at him from her seat on the ground. She actually had really pretty eyes…WHAT WAS HE THINKING?

"Look," Gil said, pushing the thought away. "Maybe we can _both _turn it down a bit, ok?"

"…Huh?"

"Stop being so bossy to each other," Gil explained.

"Oh." Alice pouted. "But that's not fair. I'm a higher class than you. You are the servant of my manservant, which therefore makes you belong to me. I will not allow you to not acknowledge that."

Gil rolled his eyes. "I am Oz's servant, and that's it."

To Gil's surprise, Alice's eyes begin to well up.

"You don't like me at all, do you?" she asked, voice breaking in a couple of spots.

Gil quickly got down on the ground in front of Alice as she started bawling, burying her face in her hands. Gil had no idea what he was supposed to do in a situation like this.

"N-no, it's nothing like that!" he said.

"You're always to mean to me!" Alice sobbed, refusing to look up at him. "We're always fighting and you're always calling me stupid!" Alice got to her feet and turned to run away. "You're so cruel, Gil!"

Gil caught Alice's hand. He was surprised she'd actually called him her name. Heck, he was surprised she even understood that his name wasn't actually Seaweed Head!

"Alice…" Gil said, trying not to call her stupid Rabbit. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be mad at you all the time. Please, just stop crying, I'll do anything."

"Really?" Alice asked.

She looked down at him and smiled. It was a genuine smile too, not a scary plotting her revenge kind of smile. It was amazing, Gil had to admit. She looked totally human, and adorable.

"I accept," Alice said, still smiling at Gil. Aw, he looked adorable when he looked clueless.

"…Accept?" Gil asked.

"You finally acknowledge your place as my servant!" Alice said happily, taking the book.

"…What?"

"Ok, have fun!" Alice said, leaving already.

She closed the door behind her, leaving a very clueless Gil. She smirked.

"Ha, ha. All according to plan. Who's stupid now, Seaweed Head?"

* * *

"Her servant…?" Gil groaned and leaned against his bed.

"My servant," Alice thought happily, roaming the halls.

"…I have to admit, it might not be so bad…" the two said to themselves.

There was a moment of silence as they both realise what they'd said.

"OMG, WHAT AM I SAYING?"

* * *

Ta da!  
Ha ha. Alice and Gil are too stubborn to admit their feelings.  
I was a bit stuck for this one, but hope you liked it anyway!  
If you support this couple, review, favourite, shout it from a mountain top!  
And if there's another couple you wanna see, feel free to request.  
Until next time!

Pineapple Lump out!


End file.
